The present invention relates generally to computer access systems and file access systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method to attach different authorization levels to computer files resources which are then accessed by the user's fingerprint. The computer or computer system includes a touch pad to which the user inputs his/her fingerprint. The touch pad can also serve as an input device for cursor control.
Computer security has become an important topic, particularly in view of the widespread use of computers and the Internet. Most computer users are familiar with the traditional user ID and password as a security mechanism for logging onto a computer system, and optionally for gaining access to certain secure files. One problem, of course, is that user IDs and passwords are subject to security attack. User IDs and passwords can be guessed. Some users even employ the unrecommended practice of writing their passwords on a note placed near the computer for easy access, not only by themselves, but also by unauthorized interlopers. In a network computer environment, some users will walk away from their computer or workstation, leaving the system logged on where any other person may gain access to the computer network by simply borrowing the other person's computer. Some computer application programs are even designed to store user ID and passwords, so that the user does not need to type them every time the computer is used. This can make the computer a potential security risk. Laptop computers are particularly vulnerable, cause they are frequently carried to insecure locations, such as airport terminals, where they are more likely to be stolen.
In the interest of addressing the above security issues, the present invention employs a fingerprint reading device that the computer user must first touch before access to the computer or to protected files or computer resources are granted. In one embodiment, the touch pad is integrated with the cursor control touch pad, making the embodiment ideal for laptop computers. The system maintains a data store of authorized user fingerprints, which may be stored in an encrypted form. A pattern matching algorithm compares the user's fingerprint, entered through the touch pad, with the fingerprint data in the data store, utilizing a decryption module to access the data as needed. The user's identity is then either identified from the fingerprint or verified from the fingerprint and a user authorization level is attached to the user ID for the file resource operation requested by the user. The authorization level data may also be encrypted, making it more difficult for a computer hacker to mimic the fingerprint pattern matching operation. The user's ID and authorization level information is then sent to an access module which causes the operating system to grant access to the file resources requested by the user. The access module also utilizes the decryption modules services, as required, to decrypt the authorization level generated during the authorization level assignment.
The system is configured so that it is resistant to tampering or attack by hackers. In its most secure form, each module operates using encrypted data and stores its output data in an encrypted form designed only to be read by other modules within the system with a need to utilize the information. The system is thus designed to make it difficult for hackers to spoof a given module by supplying data that mimics the output of another module. This security feature allows the system to be implemented across a network, if desired. Thus, although the fingerprint reading device may be physically embodied in the computer, or in the computer cursor control or keyboard, the fingerprint reading device may alternatively be used in a network environment where the computer being accessed is located remote from the reading device.
The invention allows the user's fingerprint to serve as either the user's identification indicia, or the user's password indicia, or both. If desired, conventional text-based user ID and passwords can be used along with the user's fingerprint for added security. The user's fingerprint can be used not only to access files but also other computer system resources. In one embodiment, the computer resource can be a hyperlink on a web page. The system denies access to that hyperlink unless the user's fingerprint is on the authorized list. In an embodiment that uses the computer touch pad for both cursor control and fingerprint identification, the system allows the authorized user to manipulate the cursor to the desired hyperlink and open the link, whereas unauthorized users will not be able to open the link. In some systems the user's fingerprint can be used for basic log on identification. In other more secure applications, the user's fingerprint may be required for specific file access or specific record access, or for specific computer resource access each time access is requested. For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, refer to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.